


Won't Stop, Don't Stop!

by Vicarious



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious/pseuds/Vicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/Prompt: Biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Stop, Don't Stop!

Loki thrust up into Darcy with a great deal of strength, the girl writhing and crumpling beneath him. Her knees went weak as she dropped against the back of her couch, her fingers twisting into the cushions as she let out a strangled cry. “ _What is it, Darcy Lewis? As I recall, you said you liked it rough. ‘Challenge Accepted’ was the phrase you used. Don’t tell me you’re giving up now when you have so much further to go.”_  Loki purred into her ear as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, bringing her head forcefully up. She choked out a moan as she rocked her hips against his, feeling his arousal press deep inside of her. Loki let out a breathy chuckle as his free hand pressed against her lower stomach. “ _Can you feel me deep inside you, fucking you?_   _I had such high hopes for you, the spunky mortal girl who proclaimed to take down a god.”_  
  
Darcy’s brows pulled together in a pathetic whimper as she moaned again, the pain wracking against her body and overloading her. It turned into waves of pleasure as she felt Loki rhythmically thrust into her. Heat pooled at the pit of her stomach and she let out a shaky breath. “Just because I won’t be able to walk tomorrow doesn’t mean I’m giving up.” Darcy breathed, her lips twitching up into a smile.  
  
Loki laughed against her neck as he planted a surprisingly soft kiss. “ _Do you understand how mortal bodies work? They exist to serve and they find pleasure in their servitude. When they experience pain, they break, relinquish their will. That is when they’ll know true pleasure. I’ll show you.”_ He licked against the nape of her neck before biting against her. Darcy choked out a scream as she writhed underneath him, only to be quelled with a strong thrust into her. She gasped, her voice lost as the pain increased and increased. 

She was sure the pain would stop soon, it would, wouldn’t it? But it never did, it only increased and increased and wouldn’t stop. Loki’s thrusts became more erratic as he heaved his arousal into her sex, causing her body to jerk against the couch as she leaned over it. Pain compiled and compiled and she was sure she couldn’t take it any more. Tears streamed down her face but the heat at the pit of her stomach pooled. Darcy was sure she would cry out in pain, but a deep, sensual moan left her lips as she came. She felt herself pushed deeper and deeper into a world of chaotic dark pleasure, a world bestowed upon her by Loki. She felt him give one final thrust into her, a chilled sensation moving up into her womb. 

Loki’s lips left her bruised skin, giving a sensual and gentle kiss to her. He pulled out of her slowly and watched her drop limply against the couch only to fall down onto her knees. Loki smirked as he stepped back to admire the smile on her face.

“In the end, you will always kneel.”


End file.
